Addicted to Chocolate
by Amagoi
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUS:: It's Valentines Day, and all the girls are ready to give their favorite boys chocolates, hoping for a return in their feelings! However, not all people will get the person they love for Vday...and why does Koboshi hate this holiday?


Author's Notes (AN): Hi fanfic readers! Another fic upload from me :D If you haven't noticed, I've been trying to expand my fic subjects, since all I ever write is Inuyasha fics… -.-;; (But I just luff that anime sooooo much! ;-;) So, here's a Pita Ten fanfic! Yay, I LOVE that manga! I got the idea for the story while reading Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, actually ;P The part when it's Valentines day, I think it's in volume 5 or something? O.o But yeah, that's where I got the idea :3 

Note: this story is based on the manga. ;P I heard the anime was a little different, but I haven't seen it, so duh, it's based on the manga.

DISCLAIM-A-FOO: Me no owny, Pita Ten-y. :3 But me owny this fanfic-y :D

* * *

The four girls walked happily down the street, on this very fine day. February was always so beautiful, and they enjoyed just walking home together in silence, since the scenery was so appealing to the eyes. It was Sunday, and the four of them had just finished a trip to the library, each for their own reasons. 

Koboshi had a science test that she just knew she would fail tomorrow in school, but she wanted to try & get in a little extra studying before it anyway, so she had read a few books on the subject. Kaoru wanted to pick up a new Cook Book she had asked the library to hold for her, it was by one of her favorite cooks, and it had all the best new recipes on Pastries & other sweet things. Shia had been asked by her boss at work if she could also pick up a book that he had asked the library to hold, and she gladly excepted the job, being the super polite girl that she was, plus the extra 10 bucks in it wasn't such a bad deal either. And…well…Misha just wanted to tag along and look at all the pretty picture books. Although, they almost got kicked out of the Library because she kept talking to loud…

But as of all, it was a very fine day, though after a while it got a little uncomfortable for it to be so quiet & tranquil for so long, so the girl with blonde hair & cat ears decided to speak up.

"Ahhh, isn't it so peaceful & nice today? I just love the weekends…" Koboshi said with a sigh, as she hoped someone would respond. The girl with the measuring tape always tied in her hair as a bow, with short black hair did. Of course, she giggled for some unknown reason first, "Hai, Koboshi-san, and it just makes it better, knowing what tomorrow is…!" said Kaoru, as she blushed a bit.

Koboshi looked a little confused, "Ano…Monday?"

Kaoru looked a little shocked, "You're kidding me, right? Don't tell me you forgot it was Valentines Day tomorrow?"

It hit Koboshi like a ton of bricks, and suddenly the day that was so beautiful & peaceful turned into a Black Hole of Misery, "VALENTINES DAY! Already? Oh no…" she said as her head started to spin.

Suddenly, the cute teenager-angel in training, with her shiny pink hair & bunny hair pins spoke up, "WOWS!" Misha quickly said cutely while spinning around the two that were talking, "What 'Valentines Day'! Huh, huh? Whats is it, Koboshi-chan? It sounds prettiful…! Su…" Misha said as she gently poked Koboshi on the shoulder smiling, waiting for her question to be answered.

For a reason that was not yet revealed, Koboshi was still in her 'OMG, IT'S VALENTINES DAY! NUUU!' shocked look. Misha quickly noticed the look of 'Down-ness' that was on the girls face, and put on a pouty face, "Nani…? Valentines Day, no goody?"

For some reason, hearing Misha's voice for the second time seemed to snap her back to reality, "You dunno what Valentines Day is…?" Koboshi asked shocked.

"Ano…no. Am I supposed ta?" she replied, putting on another pouting face.

"Duh, Yes! What, you don't even know what holidays are?" Koboshi asked her quizzically.

"Like Christmas & New Years…! Nopesies, I dun think we have 'Holidays' in Heaven…" Misha replied again, "We just needs at make people happy & do good, no time for Holidays, Su."

Koboshi & Kaoru stared at her strangely. No one ever really believed she was an angel, and just thought that her claims of Heaven were just part of her…'Misha-ness'. Shia just let it go, and always nodded politely. Of course, she knew very well that Misha was an Angel, because after all, she was a Demon. Of course, she didn't go lollygagging around talking about where she came from…

But now, it was time for the girl with the black hair tied in a bun, and who was always overly polite, to speak up at last. "Excuse me, I'm sorry for interrupting…but I don't think I quite know what 'Valentines Day' is either…" Shia said meekly standing behind Misha, also looking quite 'Pouty'. She was starting to get interested in all this talk, and decided that the awkward silence would be a good time to 'Interrupt'.

Koboshi just continued to stare at them strangely, but Kaoru just smiled, and decided to conclude the problem.

"Well…Valentines Day is the holiday for Love!" Kaoru started, "But for young school girls like us, It's when the girls make chocolates for the guy they show great affection towards, and if he accepts it, then he accepts your feelings…it's just so romantic…!" she said sighing, and then she held up the cook book she had got earlier for them to see, "See, this book I got has tons of simply wonderful chocolate recipes! I'm going to make my darling Ayanokoji-sama a Chocolate Buffet" Kaoru said with misty eyes & a swooning voice.

"Ooooh, I gets it…" Misha said after hearing Kaoru's explanation, and took a few seconds to soak it all in, "I'ma gonna make Chocolaties for Kotarou-kuuun! Then he'll be happy wappy! Su!" she said jumping around, completely ecstatic with excitement.

"Oh no ya don't, I'm the one that's gonna give Chocolate to Kotarou-chan!" Koboshi quickly countered. Misha put on another adorable pouty face, "No both give Chocolaties? Su?". Misha did have a point, there was no rule that said that only one girl could offer chocolate to a guy, they both could. In the end, it really only mattered if he accepted them…

"Fine, you're on, Misha-san!" she said with a smirk, and competition raging in her voice, "We can both make chocolates for Kotarou-chan, and then we'll see who-"

She was then cut off by Misha, "Yay, goodie goodie! Su!" Misha said happily, as she huggled Koboshi. Koboshi suddenly felt awkward, it was silly for her to feel so competitive over something so nice as giving chocolates to friends on a holiday, & it was obvious that Misha didn't have a competitive bone in her body. Although, even feeling this was just a start for her accepting Misha, after all, she was the girl that was always glomping on her childhood crush, Kotarou, ever since she moved right next door to him…

"Okay, okay, enough with the huggin' already!" Koboshi said quickly after snapping out of her thoughts, and gently shoved Misha away from her.

Misha cast it aside, and continued, "Oh, but waities…I dunno how to make Chocolates…" -insert pouty face-

"Well, I could help you with that Misha-san, if you'd like. Chocolate isn't all that hard to make" Shia offered with a smile to her roommate, "And maybe I'll decide to make some too, for someone, Valentines Day sounds quite nice…"

Misha put on a happy face again, "YAY! We're gonna make yummy wummy chocolates, Su!" Misha hugged Shia, and Shia just politely hugged back with a smile. "Come on, let's go-y, go, go!" she quickly said, as she grabbed unto Shia's hand, and started to pull her towards their apartment complex a block away, "See ya guys tomorrow! Su!"

Koaru & Koboshi waved at the two, and continued to walk towards their homes.

"So…it's settled then? We'll all make chocolates for the guys tomorrow…?" Kaoru asked Koboshi expectantly, hoping for a 'Yes' as the answer. Koboshi got a melancholy look on her face again, but then she pushed on a small smile and then finally answered, "Yeah…I guess…"

* * *

'I hate this holiday…' Koboshi silently thought with a sigh, as she waited at the front gate at school the next day. She held a tiny little box cardboard in her hand, with a red bow tied around it perfectly. It wasn't the prettiest box you'd ever see, but it was cute & simple. It held the chocolates she had worked hard to make the night before. 'Every time I think about it, it makes me sad…every Valentines Day before this one, I would stand at this gate, waiting for him to come. Then he would, and I would try my best to build up enough courage to give him the chocolates I made, and to admit my feelings for him. But no matter how much I try to build up enough courage, the day always ends with me just eating my own chocolates. I just wish I could admit my feelings for Kotarou-chan so much…I hate myself…' 

She then grumbled, '…Oh well, maybe this Valentines will be different, huh?' she asked herself optimistically, but sighed.

"HAPPY-WAPPY VALENTINES DAAY, EVERYBODY!"

Koboshi made another grumble sound, as she automatically knew who the voice belonged too. And sure enough, there were Misha, Kotarou, & Takashi walking towards school. And Misha was draped over Kotarou in a semi-glomp as he dragged her along, as always,

"MISHA-SAAAAN! Get of my Kotarou-chan!" Koboshi yelled out of habit as she ran towards them, shaking her fist.

"Mornin' Koboshi" Kotarou said giving a small wave to the girl. "Hey Kotarou-chan" she said smiling weirdly and -slash- or nervously, "Ten-chan, Misha-san…" also greeting the others. For some reason, she said 'Misha-san' in a weird, almost annoyed-sounding way…

"Ano…Misha-san…could you please get off me, the bell's gonna ring…" Kotarou asked with a sigh. "Oh, okie! Tee hee hee" Misha said laughing cutely, and got off him, "Buuuut, before yas gets a goin', I have something to give to ya!"

Koboshi's ears automatically perked up at this, and she watched nervously as Misha rummaged though her messy backpack, obviously looking for her chocolates. "Ano…Kotarou, I-I…h-have something t-to…" Koboshi stuttered out nervously, as she twiddled her nervous fingers on the box she held behind her back, and her face suddenly got red with frustration & embarrassment.

"What do you have to do?" Kotarou asked her, wondering what it could be. "I…ano…I…" Koboshi sighed, and just decided to give into her weakness, "-sigh- I have something that I…need…to…tell you! Ano…H-Happy Valentines Day!" Koboshi said quickly, laughing very nervously.

"Oh…Happy Valentines to you too, Koboshi" Kotarou replied, giving a small smile. "Oh! Here it is!" Misha said happily, as she put all the stuff she had pulled out back into her backpack. "Okies Kotarou-kun, Hap-"

_RIIIIIIIIING_

Misha was suddenly cut off as a bell rang through the school, "Oh, Misha-san, could this wait 'til later? We're gonna be late." Kotarou asked her, as he started walking a little towards the front entrance. "Hmm…" Misha looked like she was thinking about it, then put on a pouty face, "Oh, Okies…I guess, I'll just give it to ya later!" she replied with a smile, and happily started walking towards the Jr. High section next door.

Suddenly as she was about to head off, Hiroshi Mitarai; glasses & all; bounded up to the front entrance of school, huffing & puffing as he ran. "Darn…you…Ayanokoji…san" he said between gasps for air, then continued when he had gotten enough into his lungs, "In my attempts to beat you to school, you have yet again fouled my plans!" Hiroshi stated with geeky-anger to his rival.

"Look. Poops, you need to stop rivaling against me…and just give up to defeat that I'm better then you." Takashi replied, he wasn't going to add the last part originally, but his ego couldn't resist.

Hiroshi fumed with anger & offended-ness, "No one stomps on the Mitarai name & gets away with it! And I insist you stop calling me that insidious nickname at once!"

"Aw, really? But it fits you so well…" Takashi said half sarcastic — half serious, referring to the nickname 'Poops'.

Hiroshi got an angry face again, "Fine! Then I challenge you, Ayanokoji-san, to a…hmmmm….a…Chocolate-Offered-Contest! Hai, that's it, whoever gets offered the most chocolates today will be winner!"

"Oh come on Poops, not another stupid contest." Takashi answered with a bored tone, and yawned. "Ha, you only put my challenge aside, because you're afraid that you'll lose!" Hiroshi assumed with confidence.

Takashi, not wanting his ego to get smashed, glared at Hiroshi for a split second, "Okay fine. I agree to your challenge, Poops, but what do we get if we win?" Takashi questioned him.

Hiroshi took a pause to think about it, "Hm…I propose the idea…that whoever wins…gets a kiss from the lovely Misha-san!" Hiroshi stated out triumphantly, while pointing to his angelic-crush that had been observing the kids.

Misha's kawaii-angel-smile seemed to freeze for a split-second from surprise, "N-Nani? Kiss wittle ol' me?" then she started laughing in a nervous tone.

"Oh boy, not_ that_ again!" both Koboshi & Kotarou chimed in after listening to the idea.

"Didn't we already go through this in volume 2?(!)" Koboshi questioned the two boys, exasperated.

"Yes, and I'm not dressing up as a woman again…" Kotarou stated out confidently, "No matter who sprains their legs."

Misha tilted her head slightly sideways from confusion…this had happenedbefore? _And she hadn't known about it?_ But in the end, she decided not to ask about it.

"I have a better idea. How about whoever wins, gets to kiss a girl of their _choice_?" Takashi broke in, after having thought of it while the others were talking. Hiroshi contemplated his opponent's proposal (AN: Look at me, using big words & all xD), "Hai…Okay, that's fine with me! I will get Misha-san's lips either way." he stated confidently, and then suddenly blushed & looked nervous when he realized that Misha was still standing right there. And she was looking quite dumbfounded at that.

"If you win, that is." Takashi stated in, in an 'I doubt it' tone.

Hiroshi was going to counter what Takashi had said; Kotarou, who was strangely glaring at Hiroshi (AN: HAHA-nudges you- Hint, hint! ;D), was going to state his opinion, along with Koboshi, but suddenly…

_RIIIIIIIIING_

The second bell rang, informing everyone that was still not in their classes, that they were now officially late. (AN: I don't think they have that at the Pita-Ten school, but at my school, we have a second bell. So, yeah, there's a second bell.)

"Omigod, WE'RE LATE!" Koboshi yelled out frantically, as she & the others zoomed to their respective classrooms. In all the rush, Koboshi failed to continue hiding the little cardboard box behind her back, and Takashi got a quick glimpse of it, and he automatically knew what it was. But he quickly put aside his thoughts for later.

Takashi attempted to follow them, but stopped as he remembered something, and quickly ran after Misha who was fleeing to the building next door, still slightly-dumbfounded about all this kissing business. Her thoughts were broken when she suddenly felt a hand tug on her shoulder, and when she turned around she saw Takashi standing there.

"Misha-san, do you know if Shia-san is going to be around anywhere today?" Takashi asked her quickly, not wanting to be anymore late then he already was.

"Yup! Shia-chan said she wanted to check out Valentines Day in action, so she's gonna be over todays after work! Su." Misha said happily & then nodded in confirmation. Takashi's face suddenly lit up, "Great!" he exclaimed with a grin, and then headed towards class, "Just wanted to make sure that Shia was gonna be in on all the _fun_!"

* * *

Author's Ending Notes: Well, there you have it, the first chapter :D Can anyone figure out what the pairings are gonna be yet? There are a few hints in there that youmay or maynot have catched, tee hee x3 Well, 'til next time, ja ne minna! (coughREVIEWcough) 


End file.
